Unidos Para Sempre
by YuuGazerock
Summary: Depois da derrota de Voldmort, Remus vivia uma vida tranqüila com sua companheira Ninfadora, até que alguém, uma mulher, reapareceu, alguém que ele jamais esqueceu.
1. Prólogo

**Capitulo 1 – Prólogo**

_- Precisamos levá-la, imediatamente! – _disse Sharon, enquanto via a filha se contorcendo na cama.

_- Mas para onde? Ela precisa de cuidados, muitos cuidados. – _advertiu Madame Pomfrey secando o suor de Kataryne. _– Se continuar desse jeito ela não ira resistir._

_- Eu sei muito bem disso. – _disse Sharon com um leve tom de desespero na voz _– Por isso mesmo temos que tirá-la dessa casa!_

_- Mas... Sharon, movê-la nesse estado..._

_- Teremos que correr esse risco! – _disse Sharon abrindo o guarda roupas e juntando algumas roupas que pertenciam a Kataryne.

_- E quanto a Remus? Temos que avisá-lo! – _disse Madame Pomfrey se levantando.

_- Não! Ninguém ira saber onde Kataryne estará, nem Remus! Ele não precisa vê-la nesse estado. – _disse Sharon indo em direção a filha, parara de se contorcer, e colocara um casaco em volta do corpo de Kataryne.

Kataryne estava irreconhecível, muito pálida, com cicatrizes e feridas por todo o corpo, parecia que estava sendo castigada a muito tempo.

_- Mas ele é o marido dela! – _exclamou Madame Pomfrey.

_- Eu sei disso, mas ele sofrera mais se ela não voltar a acordar, desse jeito poupo-o de mais sofrimento. – _disse Sharon apontando a varinha para a filha fazendo-a flutuar.

_- Sharon... espere! – _disse Madame Pomfrey tentando impedir a ida de Sharon.

_- Querida amiga, nos veremos! – _disse ela abrindo a porta com Kataryne em seu encalço – _Irei levá-la para um lugar onde ela fique longe de tudo e de todos que tenham a ver com essa guerra, irei mantê-la protegida, assim não ira sofrer mais dores... Adeus! – _e dizendo isso Sharon aparatou levando a filha com ela para um lugar aonde ninguém as encontrassem.

Horas depois Remus voltou para a casa, não encontrando nada, nem sua esposa e nem suas roupas no guarda roupa, entrou em pânico e a única coisa que viera a sua cabeça é que ela o havia deixado, se sentou na cama de casal e se entregou ao choro.

Quando se recuperou decidiu procurá-la, deixando tudo para trás, dinheiro, casa, amigos, família... A única coisa que desejava era ter sua Kataryne de volta, mas depois de 13 anos de procura, decidiu, por fim, desistir.

Agora, depois de 18 anos desde que ela sumira, vivia tranqüilo com Ninfadora, seu novo amor, mas jamais esquecera de Kataryne, jamais...


	2. O reencontro

**Capitulo 2 – O re-encontro.**

Remus dormia tranqüilamente dentro do famoso trem Expresso Hogwarts, estava voltando para casa depois de ter uma reunião com Minerva Mcgonagal, diretora de Hogwarts. Fora acompanhado por Ninfadora, sua noiva.

Enquanto dormia, sonhara com uma pessoa, uma mulher que nunca o deixava dormir em paz, pois sempre o assombrava em sonhos, o nome dela era Kataryne, sua ex-esposa, que para ele estava morta a muitos anos.

_- Remus... – _chamou Ninfadora _– Esta tudo bem querido?_

_- O.. o que? – _perguntou Remus um pouco sonolento.

_- Você estava se remexendo e resmungando enquanto dormia._

_- Ah, foi só um sonho... – _disse ele voltando sua atenção para a janela _– "Infelizmente era apenas um sonho..." – _pensou ele relembrando o sonho que acabara de ter.

No sonho ele estava com Kataryne no jardim de sua antiga casa, estavam sentados em baixo de uma arvore grande de cerejeira, abraçados sobre a luz aquecedora do sol.

"_Merlin, por que? Por que não consigo esquecê-la, mesmo depois desses anos todos. Ainda me lembro perfeitamente daqueles olhos azuis penetrantes, aquela pele macia, o cheiro dela... Por que ela ainda habita minha mente e... meu coração?" _

_- Tem certeza que está bem?_

_- Claro que sim! – _respondeu Remus um pouco impaciente.

_- Ok, se você diz! – _disse Ninfadora no mesmo tom de impaciência.

Mesmo sendo um casal com uma vida estável e com um relacionamento que poderia se considerar feliz, sempre tinham suas discussões, às vezes por motivos bobos, mas ultimamente essas discussões haviam aumentado, o motivo: Remus estar sempre "fora do ar", e isso vinha deixando Ninfadora cada vez mais preocupada com Remus e isso, ligeiramente, o irritava.

_- Finalmente chegamos. – _disse Ninfadora em um suspiro quando o trem encostou-se à estação.

_- É, finalmente... – _concordou Remus, levantando-se para pegar as malas no compartimento que ficava acima das janelas _– Precisamos passar no Largo Grimmauld._

_- Por que?_

_- Sirius quer falar comigo, ainda não descobri o que seria tão urgente..._

_- Tá legal, então vamos! – _disse ela com um sorrindo energicamente.

Remus retribui o sorriso e caminhou para a porta do compartimento.

Às vezes, Remus se perguntava o porque de estar com Ninfadora, que para ele poderia ser sua irmã ou sobrinha, pois a diferença de idade entre os dois era um tanto considerável, as únicas conclusões em que chegava era o jeito de ela encarar a vida, sempre com energia e bom humor, para assim ter força para nunca desistir, talvez foi assim que ela o conquistou, com muita persistência, já que ele se recusou terminantemente a ter qualquer tipo de relacionamento com ela até a dois anos atrás, quando cedeu e aceitou namorá-la.

Agora que tinham relacionamento "aberto", não era necessário esconder certas atitudes de namorados, como trocar elogios, ou fazer declarações melosas um para o outro ou mesmo o simples ato de andar de mãos dadas em publico, e era exatamente o que estavam fazendo agora, andavam tranqüilamente de mãos dadas no centro de Londres a caminho do Largo Grimmauld nº 12.

_- Ei! – _exclamou Ninfadora parando de andar de repente.

_- Que foi? - _perguntou Remus, um tanto confuso.

_- Por que simplesmente poupamos as solas dos nossos sapatos e aparatamos até lá?_

_- É mesmo! – _disse Remus, rindo de si mesmo por não ter pensado nisso antes.

Chegando a essa conclusão ambos rumaram para um beco, assim ficando longe do olhar dos trouxas, tiraram suas varinhas e mentalizaram a casa pertencente aos Blacks, para assim finalmente aparatarem.

Quando apareceram em frente ao nº 12 do Largo Grimmauld, Remus deu um passo à frente para poder bater a porta, mas quando levantou a mão para bater na porta, alguém fora mais rápido, abrindo-a com extrema agilidade.

_- Aluado! – _disse Sirius com um enorme sorriso dando boas vindas ao amigo.

_- Como vai Almofadinhas?- _perguntou Remus retribuindo o sorriso e cumprimentado Sirius com um abraço.

Sirius estava muito diferente desde sua "volta dos mortos", ou melhor dizendo a ultima missão que ele teve que fazer na guerra contra Voldmort e seus Comensais, na qual consistia que ele fingisse sua morte para que conseguisse se infiltrar no exercito inimigo. Com a ajuda da poção Polissuco, usou o disfarce de um dos Comensais, morto em batalha, e também teve "aulas" de oclumencia com Severus Snape, para assim conseguir bloquear sua mente evitando a descoberta do Lorde.

Tinha uma aparência muito saudável, estava ligeiramente bronzeado, recuperou massa muscular e manteve os longos cabelos negros, que segundo ele, atraia a "mulherada".

_- E então que assunto era tão urgente?_

_- Ora, ora Aluado, nem sentiu minha falta? – _disse ele fingindo começar a chorar _– Estou profundamente magoado!_

_- Acho que vou deixar os dois as sos. – _disse Ninfadora, cruzando os braços e rindo da atuação de Sirius.

_- Não se vá, adorável Senhorita! Eis a única a abrilhantar esse lar infestado de homens._

_- Ah, obrigada jovem senhor! – _disse Ninfadora em resposta, fazendo uma referencia e entrando na brincadeira.

_- Então, já que a adorável Senhorita Tooks, futura Senhora Aluado, decidiu ficar, vamos ao assunto._

_- E qual seria este assunto? – _perguntou Remus interessado.

_- Precisamos fazer uma coisa muito importante. – _começou Sirius, andando de um lado para o outro da sala onde se encontravam.

_- E esta coisa seria?_

_- Uma festa!_

_- Uma festa? – _perguntou Remus ligeiramente desapontado _– Este era o assunto imensamente importante que você disse na carta?_

_- Ei, ei calma lobinho! Esta festa tem um motivo muito importante, eu juro! – _respondeu Sirius rapidamente, erguendo as mãos como se quisesse se defender.

_- E pra quem seria a festa? – _perguntou Ninfadora, entrando na conversa.

_- Sigam-me! – _disse Sirius fazendo um sinal com o dedo para que o seguissem.

Andaram por um corredor, onde tinham muitos quadros da família Black pendurados nas paredes, e mais ou menos no meio dele, pararam a frente de uma porta, que Remus reconheceu ser a da cozinha.

_- A pessoa se encontra atrás dessa porta! – _disse Sirius em tom de mistério _– E ela é nada mais nada menos que o meu amado afilhado, Harry! – _exclamou ele abrindo teatralmente a porta, revelando um Harry cochilando em cima de alguns livros na mesa de jantar.

_- Por que ele esta dormindo aqui? – _perguntou Remus um tanto surpreso e entrando na cozinha.

_- Ele estava estudando! – _disse Sirius com tom de muito orgulho.

_- Tá, isso eu notei, mas pra que ele esta estudando?_

_- Para fazer o teste de Auror! Não é lindo isso?_

_- Er... se você diz..._

_- Qual é Aluado? Ele vai seguir nossa profissão! Demonstre orgulho por favor!_

_- Ok, ok! E quando vai ser a prova?_

_- Daqui a uma semana e a festa será pra comemorar o mais novo Auror do ministério._

_- Mas ele nem passou ainda!_

_- Como sempre você esta sendo pessimista!_

_- Bom acho melhor ele dormir na cama dele. – _disse Ninfadora indo acordar Harry _– Sua cama é mais confortável que esse livro não acha Harry? – _perguntou ela sorrindo obtendo apenas um "Aham!" de um sonolento Harry e guiando ele para o seu quarto no andar de cima da casa.

_- E então Aluado, como andam as coisas entre vocês dois?_

_- Normais._

_- Como assim "normais"? Cadê aquele "açúcar" todo de começo de relação?_

_- Acho que já estamos no nível intermediário, onde a melassão toda não existe!_

_- To sentindo um certo desanimo no ar, conta ai o que esta havendo?_

_- Na verdade eu não sei._

_- Você ainda não a esqueceu não é?_

_- Bom... eu..._

_- Sabia! Você não me engana!_

_- É que eu ando tendo sonhos..._

_- Sonhos? – _perguntou Sirius com um olhar malicioso _– Que tipo de sonhos?_

_- Não são "esses" tipos de sonhos que você esta pensando. São sonhos da época em que ainda era casado com Kataryne, quando ainda era completamente feliz._

_- Aluado, por favor, para de ser dramático! Tá na hora de você esquecer essa mulher. Ela morreu cara, não tem como trazer ela de volta! Coloca isso na sua cabecinha lupina!_

_- Eu sei muito bem disso! E melhor do que ninguém, mas não consigo evitar esses sonhos._

_- Então comece a olhar mais para Ninfadora! Ela é bonita e divertida, nem todo homem tem a sorte te ter uma garota como ela do seu lado._

_- É, isso é verdade..._

_- Eu ouvi meu nome? – _perguntou Ninfadora com um grande sorriso adentrando o aposento.

_- Sim, ouviu. – _respondeu Sirius rindo da entrada estratégica não proposital de Ninfadora na cozinha.

_- E do que falavam?_

_- Assunto de homens._

_- Ahh, ok! – _disse ela olhando de esgueira para Remus.

_- Eu não disse nada! – _exclamou ele em resposta ao olhar de Ninfadora.

_- Mas e então, vocês me ajudam a fazer a festa?_

_- Bom..._

_- Claro, pode contar com a gente! – _interrompeu Ninfadora com um sorriso para Sirius.

_- Ótimo! - _disse Sirius com um largo sorriso _– Agora que não preciso mais de vocês, podem ir embora! – _disse ele balançando a mão indicando a porta.

_- Nossa que caloroso você é Almofadinhas._

_- Eu sou um amor, admita!_

_- Claro, claro! – _disse Remus rindo do amigo e indo em direção a porta.

_- A gente combina pra se encontrar, te mando uma coruja! – _disse Sirius a porta da casa.

_- Ok, a gente se fala. – _disse Remus se despedindo do amigo.

_- Até mais Sirius. – _despediu-se Ninfadora, também a porta da casa.

_- Até, meu casal favorito de pombinhos!_

Rindo do comentário de Sirius ambos aparataram finalmente para sua casa, a antiga casa que Remus "abandonara" anos atrás.

Agora a casa tinha uma aparecia melhor do que antes, estava pintada, com um ar alegre pairando no ar e com o jardim bem cuidado ressaltando cores muito vivas.

_- Lar doce lar! – _disse Ninfadora a porta da casa, largando a mala à frente da porta.

_- É, realmente é bom voltar para casa! – _disse Remus destrancando a porta e entrando na casa.

_- Ih, acho que vai começar a chover... – _comentou Ninfadora, observando o céu, que já estava muito escuro, logo depois seguiu Remus para dentro da casa.

_- Pelo menos já estamos protegidos aqui dentro! – _disse ele colocando a mala em cima de um sofá.

_- É verdade! – _disse ela também colocando a sua mala em cima do mesmo sofá _– Remus..._

_- Sim? – _perguntou ele sorrindo.

_- Faz tempo que você não me faz uma coisa?_

_- E o que seria?_

_- Me beijar. – _respondeu ela colocando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Remus.

_- Ah, é? – _disse ele colocando as mãos na cintura dela _– Vou corrigir isso logo! _– se aproximou ele para assim poder beijar sua noiva.

_- Pelo visto... – _interrompeu uma voz que se encontrava nos degraus do hall de entrada envolta pela escuridão que dominava a casa _– Você não mudou nada. _– continuo a pessoa ainda envolta pelas sombras da casa.

_- Quem esta ai? – _perguntou Remus, instintivamente puxando a varinha das vestes e apontando para a pessoa.

_- Me admiro que não reconheça mais a minha voz... – _disse a pessoa, que possuía voz de mulher _– Isso me entristeci... – _continuo com tom de muita tristeza.

_- Vamos logo, se revele!_

_- Se é assim que deseja... – _disse ela dando um passo para frente para que assim pudesse ser iluminada pela luz tímida de um pequeno abajur.

Assim que a luz a atingiu revelou uma pessoa envolta em um longo sobre tudo de capuz negro, ela andava graciosamente, de tão graciosa parecia flutuar, quando dava um passo, aos poucos o sobre tudo se abria revelando a roupa que ele escondia, um longo vestido, também negro com detalhes em vermelho, um corset, enfeitado com muitas fivelas, e por fim uma graciosa blusa branca, estilo camponesa, que se mantinha abaixo do corset.

Pouco a pouco a pessoa ia se aproximando de onde Remus e Ninfadora se encontravam.

_- Eu disse para se revelar! – _exclamou Remus, em tom impaciente.

_- Esta bem... – _disse ela parando a pouco menos de um metro de Remus e erguendo as mãos para o capuz.

Com cuidado, a pessoa abaixou o capuz se revelando.

_- Espero... – _começou ela _– Que pelo menos do meu rosto ainda se lembre..._

_- Ka... Kataryne!_

_**N/A:**_

_**Bom como não esqueço a cabeça porque esta está grudada em meu pescoço, acabei esquecendo de deixar os meus recadinhos habituais no final do capitulo (na verdade só prólogo) anterior.**_

_**Eis que surge uma nova fic, por que? Bom porque precisava mudar um pouco o cenário das minhas historias.**_

_**Ai vocês me perguntam, mas Katy não é a shipper do Harry? E eu respondo, sim ela é a shipper do Harry, mas como eu comecei a usar ela como personagem pra jogar rpg, e por um acaso do destino ela começou a namorar o Remus na historia do rpg, a inspiração veio pra escrever uma fic dos dois.**_

_**Agora vou responder as reviews xD:**_

_**Chris: Valeu FOFAAA também vou ler suas fics juro!(pode me cobrar viu!)**_

_**Mana-kun: Até que enfim você leu alguma fic minha u.ú, e ainda a mais curta xD ahUHsuhauhA**_

_**Kelly: Brigada migaaaaa, eu faço o que posso pra melhorar n.n/**_

_**LiNi: Filha é o Lupin na historia xDDD**_

_**Remus: ahhhhh n.n**_

_**Mas é claro que SIM! Também te amo³ MóR!**_

_**Bjoks pras meninas e pro mana kun (porque ele não é menina xD)**_

_**E bjoks especiais pro Remus amo, amo, amo n.n** _


	3. O Retorno

**Capitulo 3 – O retorno.**

_- Ola, Remus... – _disse ela com um singelo sorriso – _Faz muito tempo..._

Remus não conseguia responder, estava paralisado no lugar, não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo.

_- Fico impressionada como nada, absolutamente nada, mudou por aqui. – _disse Kataryne começando a andar calmamente pela sala.

"_Será possível que esta pessoa seja mesmo Kataryne?" _pensou incrédulo Remus _"Ela esta tão... tão diferente... e ao mesmo tempo tão igual ao que me lembro..."_

E realmente estava, Kataryne estava com a pele mais branca, que ajudavam a ressaltar os lábios muito rosados, usava uma maquiagem negra ao redor dos olhos, que faziam seus olhos azuis se tornarem muito mais penetrantes e estava mais esguia, mas o que impressionou ainda mais Remus foi que Kataryne parecia não ter envelhecido nem um ano.

_- Você não mudou nada de lugar, o cheiro, o ambiente, todos os objetos estão exatamente onde eu deixei antes de ir embora, nem mesmo as fotografias. – _disse ela parando a frente de uma escrivaninha _– A única coisa que mudou foram as pessoas nas fotos... – _concluiu Kataryne pegando uma fotografia onde estavam Remus e Ninfadora, sorrindo e acenando para a câmera.

Remus não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, estava hipnotizado, pelo o andar, movimentos e pelo tom de voz que Kataryne tinha.

_- Ah, senti muita falta desse lugar... – _disse ela respirando fundo.

_- Vo... você... deveria estar... – _começou Remus.

_- Morta. – _completou Kataryne, olhando friamente para Remus _– É... posso dizer que estava morta sim._

_- Por onde andou? – _disse Remus começando a se recuperar do choque – _Te procurei por toda parte!_

_- Isso não importa agora._

_- Como não importa? – _disse ele andando em direção a Kataryne.

_- Não importando. – _disse ela andando em direção a janela e olhando para o lado de fora, onde começara a cair uma grossa tempestade _– Isso é passado._

_- Mas importa pra mim! Eu nunca desisti de te encontrar!_

_- Pelo visto desistiu sim! – _disse ela com um tom frio e olhando em direção a Ninfadora, que se mantinha quieta em um canto da sala, perplexa.

_- Por que você me deixou?_

_- Já disse que isso não importa mais Remus! As coisas mudaram e você agora tem uma nova vida._

_- E então por que diabos você voltou logo agora?_

_- Vim resolver uns negócios relacionados a Nimbus aqui na Inglaterra, então decidi aparecer e mostrar que não estou morta. – _disse ela olhando profundamente nos olhos de Remus.

_- Onde esta morando agora? – _disse ele se aproximando mais de Kataryne.

_- Paris, é uma cidade segura e acolhedora. – _disse ela dando um passo para trás, fazendo assim que os dois se afastassem _– Não se preocupe... – _disse ela olhando na direção de Ninfadora _– Não vim aqui para tirá-lo de você._

Ninfadora arregalou os olhos com o comentário, ficou muito surpresa, pois era exatamente isso que ela estava pensando.

_- Do que esta falando?_

_- Só estou respondendo a pergunta que ela fez._

_- Mas ela não disse nada! – _disse Remus confuso.

_- Há muitas coisas que você nunca entendeu sobre mim Remus._

_- Do que esta falando?_

_- Ah, visitei Sirius hoje, ele também ficou muito surpreso em me ver._

_- Quando? Estive lá agora a pouco._

_- Cheguei logo depois que vocês se foram, ele que me disse onde vocês estavam e também me deixou a par dos últimos acontecimentos. Ah, sim, antes que me esqueça, parabéns pelo noivado, lhe desejo muita felicidade. – _disse ela estendendo a mão para cumprimentar Remus.

Remus apenas a olhava confuso, aquela não era a Kataryne com quem casara anos atrás, podia ter a mesma "casca" por fora, mas por dentro, era uma mulher extremamente fria, e essa frieza se transpassava pelo olhar.

_- Mamãe... –_ chamou uma outra voz feminina _– Precisamos ir. _– continuou ela, entrando na sala e parando próximo a Kataryne.

A menina era jovem, uma adolescente, deveria ter seus 17 ou 18 anos.

_- Já estou indo, Claudia. Me espere no carro, sim?_

_- Tudo bem._

Claudia era um pouco mais baixa que Kataryne, tinha longos cabelos loiros e os grandes olhos azuis, iguais aos da mãe, mas o que chamou mais a atenção de Remus na menina, era um certo ar lupino, muito familiar para ele.

_- Não sabia que tinha uma filha..._

_- Sim, eu tenho._

_- Então deve ser casada._

_- Não, depois que nos separamos, não tive qualquer outro tipo de relacionamento. – _disse ela em resposta rumando para a porta.

_- Então, quem é o pai dela?_

_- Você já sabe a resposta. – _disse ela parando de frente para a porta.

_- Não, não sei! – _disse Remus com um tom de impaciência, estava começando a se cansar de tantas charadas.

_- Claudia tem exatamente 18 anos, e para que ela tenha essa idade deveria ter sido concebida no período em que ainda éramos casados, então faça as contas. – _disse ela abrindo a porta e recolocando o capuz na cabeça _– Foi um prazer re-velo, Remus._

_- Não, espera... – _disse ele correndo para fora onde estava Kataryne _– Tenho muitas perguntas..._

_- Mas as respostas não importam mais. – _interrompeu Kataryne, se virando para encarar Remus em baixo de uma pesada chuva _– Você não precisa mais dessas respostas, entenda isso!_

_- Como pode saber disso? Como pode saber que te esqueci mesmo depois desses anos todos?_

_- A prova viva... – _disse ela olhando em direção a porta _– Esta de pé, parada a porta dessa casa, nos olhando com olhar assustado e se perguntando: "Quem... quem é essa mulher?" – _disse ela encarando Ninfadora que os observava a porta.

Quando Kataryne terminou a frase dizendo o que Ninfadora estava pensando, fez com que ela estremece-se, realmente era aquilo que estava pensando, exatamente aquilo, exatamente cada palavra.

_- "Como ela sabe dessas coisas?" – _pensou Ninfadora, um pouco apavorada, nunca ninguém tinha conseguido invadir sua mente sem que ela notasse.

_- Creio que não contou a ela que foi casado... – _disse Kataryne virando as costas e rumando para um Rolls Roys preto que estava parado bem próximo a uma arvore.

_- Para onde vai agora? – _perguntou Remus ainda parado em baixo daquela chuva forte.

_- Eu? Voltar para casa._

_- Me diga, por que voltou?_

_- Já lhe respondi isso._

_- Não, eu quero o real motivo._

_- Lhe dei o real motivo. – _disse ela abrindo a porta do carro _– Mesmo que não acredite. Agora não precisa se preocupar, o fantasma que te assombrava não ira mais aparecer em sua vida, espero que seja muito feliz Remus, adeus._

Kataryne entrara no carro e logo, em uma velocidade extrema, sumira floresta a dentro.

_- Mamãe?_

_- Sim Claudia? – _disse Kataryne olhando carinhosamente para a filha.

_- Você se sente bem?_

_- Sim, querida, me sinto muito bem, eu só queria vê-lo mais uma vez, agora ele pode viver em paz. – _disse ela falando docemente e olhando para o lado de fora da janela do carro – _E você? Gostou de conhecer o seu pai?_

_- Sim, apesar de não ter trocado nenhuma palavra com ele, será que um dia posso visitá-lo?_

_- Querida, claro que pode visitá-lo, não me oponho a isso, esta bem? Afinal você já tem 18 anos, e pode fazer o que quiser da sua vida, menos casar porque ainda é muito cedo! – _respondeu Kataryne sorrindo para a filha.

_- Tá legal! – _disse Claudia rindo do que a mãe acabara de lhe dizer.

Enquanto isso, jardim da casa, Remus ainda tentava se recuperar do encontro, não conseguia ainda conceber a idéia de que Kataryne, estava viva, bem e com uma filha, que com o que tudo indicava, dele.

_- "Como isso é possível? Não pode estar acontecendo, só pode ser um sonho!" – _pensava Remus, inconformado.

_- Remus, entre, esta chovendo demais! – _disse Ninfadora, depois de um longo tempo, tirando Remus de seus pensamentos.

Logo, Remus se virou e rumou até a porta, mesmo todo molhado, se sentou no sofá e continuou em seus pensamentos, deixando a sala em completo silencio.

Ninfadora apenas o olhava, estava esperando um explicação, mas Remus nada dissera.

_- Remus? – _chamou ela com cautela _– Pode me explicar o que esta acontecendo?_

_- Eu também quero entender... – _disse ele em resposta, arrepiando os cabelos loiros.

_- Quem era aquela mulher? – _disse Ninfadora, com um pouco de desespero na voz e se ajoelhando na frente de onde Remus estava sentado.

_- Minha esposa... – _respondeu ele com o olhar perdido _– Quero dizer, ex-esposa._

_- Por que nunca me contou que foi casado?_

_- Porque eu achei que ela estava morta! – _respondeu ele impaciente se levantando _– Vou tomar um banho! – _disse ele subindo escada a cima, e deixando uma Ninfadora inquieta e preocupada para trás.

_**N/A**_

_**Oi pessoas perfeitas n.n**_

_**Mais um capitulo do meu mais novo "bebe"**_

_**Estou muito satisfeita com essa fic, esta rendendo muitas review, agradeço muito a vocês pela paciência por lerem ela e comentarem.**_

_**Ando um pouco cansada e triste ultimamente, a única coisa que posso dizer é que ando trabalhando demais e isso ta acabando comigo e principalmente com meu animo.**_

_**Agora responder as reviews:**_

**_LiNi: filhaaaaaaaaaaaaa perfeitaZoR o, Zim acho que você é a única que ri das minhas piadinhas xD_**

_**Ai esta o resto /o, agora to tentando adiantar a Rock in Roll xD**_

_**Filha ;333**_

_**Remus: Moree perfeito! Tomara que essa sua "previsão" se torne verdadeira.**_

_**Amo-te, bjos e saudades!**_

_**Na: Filha perfeita (Lini você também é perfeita, mas a Na é praticamente minha primogênita u.u") fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic n.n e espero que acompanhe.**_

_**Amodoro-te MóR!**_

**_Tidus: Manooooooooooooo perfeito /o/_**

_**Como é que é? Não vai mais produzir a sua fic menino U.U, estou esperando o resto u.Ú xD**_

_**Amodoro-te também n.n/**_

_**Miss Mouse: Leitora perfeita! Que bom que gostou dessa também, ela é meio que meu escape das mesmas fics, sabe?**_

_**Bjoks e espero que goste desse capitulo também.**_

_**Day: Melhor amiga perfeita!**_

_**O que vai acontecer? Hmm, ainda não posso contar xD**_

_**Vai saber isso aos pouquinhos e não vai ter spoilers que nem teve das minhas outras fics e futuros projetos xDDD**_

_**Bjoks adoro-te!**_

_**Kelly: Amiga perfeita!**_

_**Venho através daqui te pedir desculpas pela minha ausência, adorei sua carta e seu presente, juro que quando me sobrar um tempinho lhe responderei com muito carinho.**_

_**Bjoks e adoro-te!**_

_**Agradecimentos especiais para Honoka-san e Sara Perks betas readers perfeitas e adoradas ouvintes de meus problemas, amo-as meninas.**_

_**Bom fim da bíblia de agradecimentos xD**_

_**Bjoks e até a próxima, que possivelmente será na Rock \o\**_


	4. Esclarecimentos

**Capitulo 4 – Esclarecimentos.**

Remus acordou com dificuldade pela manhã, dormira muito mal, já que os acontecimentos do dia anterior não saíram da sua cabeça. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se para o banheiro, nem notara que Ninfadora não estava no quarto, a notando apenas quando adentrara a cozinha para tomar o seu café da manhã.

_- Irei direto para o ministério. – _respondeu ela, antes mesmo de Remus fazer menção de a cumprimentar.

Ninfadora estava com uma aparência péssima, também não tinha dormido direito durante a noite, sabia que Remus não iria sossegar até esclarecer tudo com aquela mulher, então precisava ocupar rapidamente a sua cabeça com outra coisa.

_- Esta bem... – _respondeu Remus, nem ao menos olhando para ela _– Vou resolver uns assuntos e depois apareço por lá._

_- Ok. – _respondeu ela pegando seu casaco e saindo da sala.

Remus ficou calado, tomou um pouco de café e pegou seu casaco, precisava conversar com alguém sobre o acontecido, então foi direto para a casa de Sirius.

_- Aluado...? – _espantou-se Sirius ao abrir a porta _– Mas o que esta...?_

_- Você a viu ontem não viu?_

_- Vi? – _perguntou Sirius ainda não entendendo dando espaço para que Remus passasse _– Vi que...? Ah! Também foi um choque pra mim. – _continuou ele se sentando no sofá mais próximo _- Sério, quase cai para trás quando abri a porta. Incrível como ela não mudou nada, esta exatamente como me lembro... Realmente ela continua tão atribu... Tá legal eu paro. – _disse ele quando recebera um olhar com um alto nível mortal de Remus.

_- Preciso saber onde ela esta morando... – _disse Remus voltando ao seu estado normal _– E você sabe._

_- Como a... assim eu... eu não sei de nada Aluado. – _respondeu Sirius se remexendo nervosamente no sofá e olhando para qualquer direção menos encarando o amigo.

_- Você não me engana Almofadinhas, sei muito bem que ela te disse onde ela esta. – _disse Remus ficando de pé.

_- Prometi a ela que não te diria._

_- E desde quando você cumpre com alguma coisa?_

_- Ei, também não é pra tanto! Guardo muito bem os segredos dos meus amigos._

_- E então Almofadinhas, estamos entre amigos..._

_- Tá legal! Droga, seu lobo maldito! – _disse Sirius olhando com raiva para Remus enquanto ele exibia um sorriso de vitória por ter conseguido arrancar a verdade de Sirius tão facilmente _– Que droga, como você sempre consegue?_

_- Você não consegue agüentar ficar com um segredo só pra você Almofadinhas, e isso não é de hoje. Principalmente quando era segredos que não fossem de nós, os marotos, você logo saia espalhando aos quatro ventos._

_- Você é desprezível e eu vou ignorar essa sua observação. – _disse Sirius cruzando os braços – _Acredite ou não ela esta na mansão da família Nimbus. – _respondeu Sirius, que parecia bem incomodado com a situação.

_- Mas a mansão foi destruída quando Devon morreu..._

_- Sim foi, mas Sharon a reconstruiu, em segredo. – _disse ele olhando para Remus que parecia um tanto surpreso.

_- Impossível Sirius! – _afirmou Remus desacreditado _– Fui naquela mansão dezena de vezes e tudo que vi foram apenas ruínas! É logicamente impossível!_

_- Impossível? Então busque na sua memória no que sua amada sogrinha era especializada? – _perguntou Sirius astutamente se levantando do sofá e andando até uma janela próxima.

_- Feitiços ilusórios..._

_- Exatamente! Tudo aquilo que viu era uma grande fraude! Sharon realmente queria que Kataryne não fosse encontrada..._

_- Vou vê-la. – _disse Remus andando rapidamente até a porta de entrada _– Preciso esclarecer isso tudo, o mais rápido possível se não fico louco._

_- Só uma coisa Remus..._

_- O que? – _perguntou Remus nervosamente com a mão na maçaneta da porta pronto para abri-la.

_- Ela ainda esta doente. – _disse calmamente Sirius para o amigo _– Continua com todos os sintomas, as mesmas coisas do colégio... Mas dessa vez as coisas não são "tão leves" assim._

_- Como assim? – _perguntou Remus virando-se para Sirius e o encarando.

_- Enquanto estava aqui, ela teve uma leve crise, sua filha logo a reanimou, a menina parece que já tem pratica. – _respondeu Sirius com um sorrisinho nervoso _– Só peço que tome cuidado com o que fale e da maneira que fale, se não dessa vez ela realmente vai dessa pra uma melhor, e não estou falando isso no sentido figurado._

Depois de ouvir essas palavras, Remus saíra do Largo Grimmauld, rumo a Yorkshire, lugar onde se encontrava a grande mansão Nimbus.

Aparatou próximo a uma grande árvore que compunha o jardim da mansão, andara calmamente em direção a uma colina, a cada passo que dava um filme passava em sua cabeça. Fora ali próximo a aquela grande árvore que Remus propôs casamento a Kataryne, naquele jardim era onde brincavam como crianças, correndo feito dois bobos para ver quem conseguia pegar o outro, fora ali sob a luz da cálida lua minguante que tiveram sua primeira vez. Tudo era perfeito naquela época, precisava entender o porque que Kataryne o deixara, não conseguia entender.

Quando chegou ao topo da pequena colina viu uma cena que o fez ficar muito surpreso, de tão surpreso não notara que sua boca ligeiramente se abriu. A mansão, antes apenas um monte de destroços e tijolos retorcidos, agora voltara a sua majestosa forma original. Quanto mais se aproximava da mansão, fora notando os detalhes que a ela pertencia, como os adornos nas janelas eram bem trabalhados, os tijolos se encaixando perfeitamente um sobre o outro e como as portas possuíam um tom de madeira muito negro, tudo muito bem conservado para uma casa com tantos séculos, e mesmo sendo destruída e reformada, mantinha o mesmo ar imponente da época em que fora construída.

Batera algumas vezes a porta e ficara esperando, não demorou para que a porta, com um leve rangido, se abrisse.

_- Pois não, o que deseja? – _perguntou uma voz esganiçada fazendo com que Remus olhasse um pouco para baixo.

_- Você é... – _sussurrou Remus analisando o pequeno elfo a sua frente, ficou surpreso em notar que aquele velho elfo era Katrien, aquele que Remus lembrava como um jovem elfo enérgico, pronto para ajudar em tudo.

_- Pelas barbas de Merlin! – _exclamou assustado Katrien, colocando as mãos sobre a boca e arregalando mais ainda os olhos já esbugalhados _– Se... Senhor Lupin? – _perguntou ele já com os olhos encharcados de lágrimas _– É... É mesmo o senhor?_

_- Como vai Katrien? – _perguntou Remus com um sorriso, logo que fizeram a pergunta, Katrien correu em sua direção e agarrou uma de suas pernas o abraçando.

_- Que... Que bo... bom que o senhor voltou! – _exclamou ele entre soluços.

_- Também senti sua falta. – _disse Remus um tanto sem jeito passando a mão na cabeça do elfo que continuava entre soluços agarrado a suas pernas.

_- O... O senhor veio falar com a senhora Kataryne? – _perguntou ele se soltando de Remus e enxugando as lagrimas com a parte de traz da manga de uma bela blusa. Os Nimbus eram conhecidos por tratarem muito bem os seus elfos, sempre bem vestidos e com condições de vida muito boas.

_- Sim, eu vim sim. – _respondera Remus seriamente _– Será que poderia me levar até lá por favor?_

_- Mas é claro! – _respondera o elfo prontamente, dando espaço para que Remus entrasse na casa _– Por aqui senhor, ela esta na biblioteca._

Remus seguiu o elfo por longos corredores muito bem decorados, com quadros e muitas portas no decorrer deles, a casa dos Nimbus parecia um grande labirinto. Finalmente depois de caminharem um bocado, o elfo parou a frente de uma grande porta de madeira maciça, e levemente a abriu.

_- Ela esta lá dentro senhor. – _disse o elfo, fazendo uma reverencia e dando espaço para que Remus entrasse.

_- Não vem comigo Katrien?_

_- Oh! Não senhor, Katrien tem muitas coisas para fazer na cozinha, e ainda tenho que ajudar a jovem senhorita Claudia a limpar seu quarto._

_- Então tudo bem, eu mesmo a encontro então. – _disse Remus dando um sorriso para o velho elfo e entrando na biblioteca.

A biblioteca dos Nimbus era muito grande, havia muitas prateleiras, repleta de exemplares de livros, tanto bruxos quanto trouxas, Remus se lembrava que Kataryne sempre tinha um exemplar diferente de livros quando estavam na escola, fora isso que fez com que eles tivessem sua primeira conversa na sala comunal da grifinória.

Enquanto Remus andava pela grande biblioteca, lembrava de coisas que havia passado na casa, coisas antigas que já haviam sido esquecidas, enquanto estava perdido em pensamentos, não notara o quão andara e quando viu já estava bem próximo de onde Kataryne estava, ficou um tempo a observando, ela continuava a ter aquele ar superior, estava vestida com um longo vestido negro, com um espartilho também negro com costura em relevo, seus cabelos estava presos pela metade, para apenas os tirarem dos olhos e mantinha a mesma maquiagem forte nos olhos da noite anterior. Dera um passo a frente chamando a sua atenção.

_- O que faz aqui? – _perguntara ela nem ao menos se levantando, apenas o olhando com aqueles olhos azuis penetrantes.

_- Vim conversar com você._

_- Sobre o que? Creio que já falamos tudo ontem. – _disse ela voltando sua atenção para um papel que tinha em suas mãos.

_- Não, não conversamos. – _disse Remus se aproximando mais _– Você não respondeu ás minhas perguntas._

_- Já disse que as respostas não lhe importam mais. – _disse ela se levantando e depositando os papeis que possuía em um grande fichário.

_- Como pode ter tanta certeza que isso não me interessa? – _perguntou Remus perdendo o controle e alterando um pouco a voz.

_- Esta bem... – _disse ela suspirando profundamente _– Irei responder todas as suas perguntas. – _disse ela o encarando profundamente e andando em sua direção parando apenas quando estavam muito próximos – _Katrien? – _chamou ela e logo o elfo apareceu ao lado do casal _– Pode arrumar um chá com biscoitos para mim e o Sr. Lupin em uma das mesinhas da varanda por favor?_

_- Claro senhora. – _respondeu o elfo logo sumindo da frente do casal.

_- Me siga por favor. – _disse ela passando por Remus e andando tranqüilamente pelos corredores da biblioteca.

Não demoraram muito para chegar a varanda, que ficava no segundo andar da casa, grande e espaçosa, dava um grande vista para o jardim da casa, com uma cerquinha preta contornando toda a volta e com mesinhas e cadeiras brancas alternando-se pelo caminho.

_- Sente-se. – _disse ela se sentando a uma das mesas, que já tinha o chá e os biscoitos cuidadosamente colocados em belas louças de porcelana _– Irei responder o que quiser. – _continuou ela calmamente servindo chá a ambos.

_- Pode me responder onde esteve todos esses anos? – _perguntou Remus sem rodeios a olhando profundamente e sem ao menos tocar na xícara de chá que estava a sua frente.

_- Já lhe respondi isso. – _respondeu ela tomando um pequeno gole de chá _– Estive em Paris por esses 18 anos._

_- O que aconteceu? – _perguntou ele em tom aflito – _Por que você desapareceu?_

_- Eu fiquei doente Remus. – _respondeu ela tomando mais um gole de chá – _Pelo visto você não havia percebido._

_- Como assim doente? – _perguntou ele estranhando.

_- Como você se lembra muito bem, sempre tive tendência para legilimencia. – _disse ela agora encarando Remus.

_- Sim, eu lembro disso, você sempre teve problemas com isso na escola._

_- Sim, eu tive, mas Dumbledore achou que isso nos beneficiara ter a melhor legilimente do nosso lado, seria uma grande arma contra Voldmort, já que tínhamos o melhor oclumentes. – _continuou ela, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos _– Um belo dia, durante uma reunião que tivemos da ordem, Dumbledore me chamou em um canto e me pediu que desenvolvesse esse dom o mais rápido que pudesse, pois precisaríamos desse poder para lutarmos a mesma altura que o Lord, e eu obediente fiz o que me foi pedido, tive aulas rigorosas com ele durante vários meses treinei escondido com Dumbledore para aperfeiçoar esse dom e evolui muito rápido, rápido demais. Conforme meus poderes de leitura aumentavam eu comecei a perder o controle, não lia as mentes por vontade própria parecia que as pessoas invadiam minha mente sem eu ter controle, gritavam coisas sem sentido e parecia que minha cabeça explodiria._

_- Como eu nunca percebi isso? – _perguntou ele um tanto inconformado, não conseguia entender como que não notara essas coisas.

_- Você estava muito ocupado com seus próprios problemas. – _respondeu ela se levantando e andando até uma planta que enfeitava as vigas da varanda _– Ocupado demais para perceber que estava calada demais, pálida demais e vivia enjoada e passando mal, somente me notava quando queria que aliviasse sua tenção com uma noite de prazer, mas como nos últimos meses de nosso casamento eu apenas negava-lhe isso, você apenas brigava comigo, virava para o lado e dormia sem preocupações._

_- Por que não me disse isso?_

_- Acha que eu não tentei? – _disse ela se voltando para ele, parecia um pouco alterada, mas logo retomara a postura calma e sem emoções _– Mas você não me escutava mais, por mais que gritasse pedindo ajuda, a única coisa que estava em sua cabeça era derrotar o mau que se infiltrava entre nós, nem percebeu o aviso que dei sobre seu amigo Peter..._

Remus arregalara os olhos, assustado, uma cena muito rápida passara sobre sua cabeça como em um filme, ele saindo de casa e Kataryne, muito abatida, correndo escada abaixo e dizendo "Tome cuidado com Rabicho!", mas ele nem dera importância para as palavras dela, que acabaram sendo as ultimas que ele ouvira antes de ela desaparecer, e alguns meses depois foi avisado da morte dos Potters.

_- Alguns meses antes da morte de James e Lily, minha situação piorou, Dumbledore fez de tudo para que os efeitos do progresso tão rápido não me afetassem de maneira tão drástica, mas nada adiantou. Com o tempo eu não conseguia mais ficar no meio de muita gente, pois seus pensamentos pareciam facas perfurando lentamente a minha cabeça, fui me isolando, e você frustrado por não ter mais uma esposa, apenas descontava a sua raiva e desapontamentos do dia a dia em cima de mim. – _continuou ela agora deixando passar um tom de dor e tristeza na voz _– Quando você foi viajar para a Irlanda atrás de alguns comensais que se esconderam por lá eu sucumbi a dor e apaguei, minha mãe veio imediatamente em meu socorro, trazendo consigo Papoula... Sabe o que era mais interessante nessa minha situação?_

_- O... O que? – _perguntou Remus abalado, cada palavra contada por Kataryne o feria profundamente, se sentia culpado pelo que fizera ela passar.

_- Mesmo passando por todo esse sofrimento, algo em mim persistiu e se manteve vivo, e essa pessoa hoje me aceita, mesmo não sendo uma pessoa muito presente na vida dela._

_- E... quem seria essa pessoa?_

_- Sua filha Remus, Claudia. – _respondeu ela encarando-o profundamente _– Todos os sintomas que tive não foram apenas efeitos colaterais da sobrecarga de poderes, mas sim sintomas de inicio de gravidez._

_- Então ela... aquela menina é mesmo...?_

_- Sim, sua filha. – _respondeu ela voltando a se sentar _– Não notou o quanto ela é parecida com você? Tem até um alto nível de "lupinidade" durante as luas cheias. – _respondeu ela sorrindo.

_- Mas... eu não entendo... como teve essa criança naquele estado? – _perguntou ele preocupado.

_- Minha mãe notando que, se eu ficasse em nossa antiga casa, iria acabar morrendo, então, mesmo sendo advertida por Papoula, ela me tirou de lá e me levou até a grande mansão da família em Paris, lá ela me deixou em sono profundo, em um lugar remoto e longe de qualquer tipo de pessoa, a não ser ela, Roberta e alguns criados. A gravidez se desenvolveu normalmente, e Claudia nasceu forte e saudável, mas com uma mãe sem nenhuma condição de criá-la. – _continuou ela calmamente tomando um gole de chá e fitando o grande jardim da mansão.

_- O que aconteceu com você? – _perguntou Remus se exaltando um pouco.

_- Eu... meio que perdi a sanidade. – _respondeu ela _– Ficando assim por mais ou menos uns 8 anos, havia me esquecido de tudo e de todos, não reconhecia nem mesmo minha mãe, parecia um bebê recém nascido tendo que re-aprender tudo, desde como comer a como fazer algum objeto flutuar. – _continuou ela dando um sorrisinho irônico, como se risse da própria situação vivida no passado _– Claudia mesmo pequena e me vendo daquele estado ainda me aceitava plenamente como mãe, me tratava com carinho e cuidado, é uma filha da qual me orgulho muito._

Os dois ficaram em silencio por um tempo, apenas ouvindo o barulho do vento nas árvores, já estava começando a anoitecer.

_- Depois de 8 anos comecei a voltar a ser o que era, mas dessa vez com pleno controle de minha legilimencia. – _concluiu ela se levantando novamente e caminhando para dentro da casa.

_- Por que não me procurou? – _perguntou ele a seguindo para dentro da casa _– Eu a procurei feito um louco por todos esses anos..._

_- E encontrou outro alguém para consolá-lo. – _disse ela se virando para ele e o encarando novamente _– Remus não percebe? Somos passado agora, não passamos disso. Você tem uma vida lá fora e um relacionamento com muito potencial com Ninfadora, e aquela jovem o ama muito!_

_- E você não me ama? – _perguntou ele a encurralando _– Me responda!_

_- Isso esta fora de questão! – _respondeu ela de maneira evasiva, essa pergunta repentina a fizera perder a pose.

_- Me responda na minha cara que você deixou de me amar!_

_- E de que isso adiantaria! – _respondeu ela alterando um pouco a voz _– Me diga! Você já esta praticamente casado Remus, entenda isso!_

_- Isso não me importa! Aceitei Ninfadora porque tinha perdido as esperanças de encontrá-la... – _disse ele também alterando a voz _- Diz pra mim Katy, diz pra mim que você não me esqueceu... – _falou ele quase que em um sussurro ficando muito próximo de Kataryne, tão próximo que podia sentir sua respiração.

_- Faz muitos anos que não ouço esse apelido... – _falou ela baixinho, desviando o olhar para qualquer lugar menos para Remus.

_- Katy, se me disser que não me ama, eu sumo da sua vida, não aparecerei mais para lhe importunar, mas... – _disse ele erguendo o rosto de Kataryne suavemente com uma das mãos _– Se ainda me ama peço-lhe mais uma chance, me da mais uma chance pra te fazer feliz, por favor?_

_- Eu... – _pela primeira vez desde que se re-encontraram, Kataryne ficara sem palavras, apenas olhava os olhos de Remus que a observava com profundo amor, quando tomara coragem para lhe dar a resposta algo lhe chamara a atenção as costas de Remus, onde se encontrava uma grande porta de vidro _– Remus! – _chamou ela arregalando os olhos se afastando rapidamente.

Quando Remus se virou, viu a coisa que mais temia, uma grande e cheia lua estampando o céu estrelado, logo que a luz da lua o atingira seu corpo começou a formigar e ele começara a arfar, respirando fundo e rapidamente, estava em completo transe olhando para a lua. Kataryne ficara parada em um canto da sala, vendo os olhos amendoados de Remus se transformarem em apenas dois orbes negros sem emoção, já havia presenciado a transformação de Remus antes, então rapidamente puxara sua varinha e lançara feitos em todas as portas e janelas que havia na sala, assim mantendo apenas os dois dentro de um grande hall que dava acesso ao andar de cima da casa e a varanda.

A essa altura Remus já estava "criando" pelos e urrava de dor por causa da transformação.

_- Senhora! – _gritou uma voz do lado de fora de uma das portas _– Jovem Kataryne o que esta havendo ai dentro? – _continuou gritando esganiçado Katrien começando a socar a porta.

_- Esta tudo bem Katrien. – _respondeu ela calmamente perto da porta onde Katrien se encontrava _– Me escute com atenção, quero que leve Claudia daqui para casa de Lisa esta me ouvindo? Imediatamente!_

_- Mas senhora..._

_- Sem mas, vá logo! – _gritou ela para o elfo, que, meio contrariado, correu para o quarto da jovem a levando da casa ouvindo reclamações.

Kataryne ficara fitando a porta por alguns instantes, quando notou um certo silencio na sala, lentamente se virou para onde estava Remus, mas ele não se encontrava mais lá.

_- Mas aonde...? – _se perguntou ela, mas logo obtivera a resposta, pois sentira algo bufando em sua nuca, virou-se novamente e deu de cara com dois grandes olhos negros a encarando com uma porção de ódio retraído, ela o encarou em resposta, mas com um olhar de profundo carinho.

O lobo passou a olhá-la com ar de incompreensão, estava confuso, parecia que a conhecia e algo o impedia de atacá-la, deu um passo para frente e instintivamente Kataryne ficara parada, essa atitude o enraiveceu, com um urro ergueu a pata e ameaçadoramente golpeara o ar muito próximo da face de Kataryne, esta nem se mexeu.

_- Faz muito tempo que não o vejo, não é! – _disse ela com um sorriso estendendo a mão cautelosamente com intenção de acariciá-lo, este em resposta a aproximação, rosnou alto como desaprovação _– Sou eu, Katy, se lembra? – _perguntou ela ainda sorrindo e não se intimidando pelo rosnado, logo sua mão pousou suavemente no rosto do lobo e a acariciou lentamente _– Continua o mesmo, só um pouco crescido. – _disse ela rindo-se do grande lobo, que de mal passou para um cachorrinho graças a suas caricias.

Depois de alguns minutos, Kataryne se sentara no chão do hall e o lobo se deitara próximo dela.

_- Ei, não precisa ficar tão afastado. – _disse ela sorrindo _– Deita aqui. – _continuou ela dando um tapinha no próprio colo.

Meio cauteloso o lobo se aproximou lentamente, deu uma olhada em volta depois encarou Kataryne por algum tempo, meio tímido deitou seu corpo no chão e sua cabeça no colo dela.

_- Acho que vamos ter uma noite longa não é! – _perguntou ela recebendo um uivo baixinho como resposta.

Kataryne pousou sua mão na cabeça de Remus e acariciava lentamente, ficou assim por um longo tempo, até que o sono pesou, se recostara na parede próxima, tentando não se mexer muito para não acordar o lobo que dormia profundamente em seu colo.

_- Boa noite... – _sussurrou ela chegando bem próximo do ouvindo dele _– E... eu ainda te amo... – _depois de dizer isso, Kataryne recostara a cabeça na parede e adormecera tranqüilamente.

**_N/A:_**

**_HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY PESSOAS!_**

**_mais um capitulo lol_**

**_ai ai acho que as pessoas pensam que eu morri U.U_**

**_nem aparecem mais pra ler e comentar U.u'_**

**_bom não morri não viu ;D_**

**_nos vemos na Prólogo 8D_**

**_;333_**


End file.
